brains
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: when pip has no one to play with he makes a wish on a star for some one to play with but you must be careful what you wish for. I don't own south park the song brains or the grim adventures of billy and mandy


Crimson red eye's focused intensity on the words printed on the page of the book the dark clad boy was reading. He was sitting on the black leather couch in his dimly lighted living room, completly oblivious to the world around him as he foused on his novel. Almost nothing could take the dark young boy's eyes from the page. Almost nothing.

A light knock on the front door shattered the silence of the house. Damien's eyes shifted from the book for only a second befor they went right back to the book. Anouther knock came from the door and the boy ignored it. But when the sound came again, Damien started to get irritated. Only when the sound came a forth time did Damien sigh and put the book down, got of the couch and answer the door.

There, at the door, stood a young blonde boy the same age as Damien. He had a large smile on his face when the dark boy opened the door. "Hello Damien!" He chirped, waving to his friend. Damien sneered at the others presence."What do you want, Pip?" He hissed and glared at the blonde. Damien's harsh tone mad Pip a little nervous but he tryed not to show it, so he smiled sheepishly and said "I was just wonder if you would accompany me to a trip to Starks Pond?"

Once again, the young anti-christ sneered at the blonde. " I'm busy, go play in traffic." With that, Damien steped back inside and slamed the door in Pip's face. Pip jumped back a little from the slam of the blood red door in his face. "Oh, umm geuss your not in the mood today, I shall see you latter then." He said through the door, not sure if the other could hear him.

Latter he was walking through Starks Pond, alone, with his head down, sadily. Pip felt lonely. He had no one to hang out with today, all his friends (Butters and Damien) were "busy".(Damien was reading and Butters was watching TV) So he was forced to play by himself.

The blonde sighed heavy heartedly. "Oh, why wont anybody play with me?" His voice was sad and pitiful. It was getting dark, he should go home now. Just as he started to turn, a glimer in the sky cought his eye. He looked up and saw a shiny star, bigger then most stars and he smiled up at it. Athough he knows it's was useless and silly, he closed his eyes and made a wish."I wish I had a friend to play with."

Then, unbelievably, they star started to glow brighter, so bright the boy had to sheld his eyes from the light. But the star then came crashing down to the earth, landing only yards away from Pip with enough vibration to knock the boy to the ground. The boys hopes where dashed. As he got up and dusted himself off, he turned to go home. In the town of South Park, a star crashing into the earth wasn't that interesting. But as he started to walk away, he hurd music. Yes music coming from the fallen star. Now very interested, he turned back and was suprised to see a bright green light coming from the trees, brighting up the whole forest of pine trees.

He followed the sound of the music as he walked thought the thick trees and bushes until he came across a large crader in the snow covered grownd. The crader was the source of the green glow and the music and it was surrounded by Broken down trees and severed branches. The star must have been really big to do this much damage the blonde thought as he slowly and anxiously twords the green glowing star.

He peered over the eage of the hole in the ground to see a huge, oddly shaped, glowing rock. Then he jumped back as he hurd a voice sing _"Well hello there little boy. Now don't be shy." _A green tentacle grew from the rock's green form and wraped aroung Pip's shoulder and pulled him down into the hole with the singing rock. Much to Pip's displeasure, he found out that the glowing was from the gross, slimy goo that covered the rock and was now staining his shirt. He was startled by the small tentacle the formed an large green eye that stared right at him.

The rock sung again. "_Step right up, I'm a reasonable guy. Don't be frightened by the look in my eye. I'm just your average evil meteor from outta the sky."_

Pip steped back alittle out of fear. "O-oh no no! you, you look apon meteors from the sky quite a lot these…days." He said, trying not to hurt the meteor's feelings.

The meteor's large green eye looked the boy up and down, hungrily. It was ready to suck the brain from this human, turning him into a brainless zombie. But then it thought that this boy could come in handy to bring it it's food. "_Well, I'm just a little shy and scared in this place, __I'm just a fish outaa water from outer space, You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained..."_

Pip's eye's softed with understanding."Oh I know how you feel, im out of place here to!"

If the meteor could grin it would right now. _"So why don't you be a pal...And bring me some BRAINS!"_

Pip bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He felt the tentacles wrap around his waist and host him up and out of the crator. "_Go down to your neighbor's place, See the dull expression on his face you'd be doing him a favor if you brought him to me He's not using his brain he's just watching TV!" _

Pip thought about it. Was it talking about Butters? Pip didn't know if he could alure his friend to get his brain sucked out of his skull. But then he thought about what it said or sung. His teacher told him that TV rots your brain so maybe it would be OK if Butters didn't have a brain. Come to think about it, Alot of people in South Park didn't seem to use there brains. So yeah, maybe it will be OK to bring them to this meteor thing.

So Pip went to Butters house. Butters was still watching TV. His face was blank and his eyes were glued to the television. _Yeah,_ Pip thought, _this will be OK._

As he was told, Pip draged Butters back to the crator where the meteor was still waiting. At the sight of the glowing rock, Butters screamed. But befor he could run away the rock's green tentacle sliped inside the blondes ear and sucked out his brain.

After his brain was suck out Butters normal bright blue eyes turned green and glowed much like the meteor and his pale skin went gray. Once the meteor absorbed Butters brain, it grew afew inches. Pip looked at Butters with wide eyes. He shoke the other blondes shoulder."Butters?" He asked timidly but the zombified Butters didn't respond.

The space rock was still hungry. So he pushed Pip along and sung _"Go down to Mr. McGee's, He hasn't had a thought since '43, His brain is the portrait of ain't using it, why not give it to me?"_

"Mr. McGee?...Oh! you must mean Stanleys grandfather! He's the oldest person in South Park." Pip thoght aloud and then he was off to the Marsh house to fetch grandpa Marsh.

"What are you doing you little son of a whore! Let me go! Where are you taking me, huh? Help Billy! Billy!" The old man yelled as Pip pushed his wheelchair twords Starks Pond. Pip pouted at the old mans rudeness. '_Maybe he'll be nicer when his brain is removed!"_

The music was now close enough even Grandpa Marsh's old ears could hear it."What the hell?" He said when the glowing monster was came into veiw.

The space rock was still singing when he sucked out Grandpa Marsh's old brain.

_"BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie, I'll drink their brains 'til they're zombified. Sure they might think it's deranged But they won't give it a thought Once I've eaten their brain._

_BRAINS, BRAINS, it's okay. It's not a matter if it isn't gray, And if at first they think it's strange, They won't think twice If they don't have a brain!"_

Pip noticed that zombie Butters was dancing to the music and so was Grandpa Marsh. Even thought he was in a wheelchair. He danced with his uperbody while his lowerbody stayed still. At this point, Pip felt himself moving to the rhythm. That is, until the singing meteor slamed at his backside and sung more instructions.

_"Go down to the Wonton shop, My fortune cookie says that I just can't stop, I'll suck the noodle right out of their heads and a half an hour im hungry again!"_

Pip thought about it for a minute then he realized he was singing about chinese food."Oh, you must mean City Wok!"

When Pip walked into the chinese restaurant he was greeted by Tuong Lu Kim also known as the City Wok guy."Herro, Shitty Wok, take your order prease." Pip smiled at the joke that Tuong Lu was completly oblivious too.

So latter Pip got Tuong Lu and his wife wing to agree to come to Starks Pond with him. Oddly enough, when the monster removed their brains, he used chop sticks to eat them once they were out. Now there were five dancing zombies and the monster was still growing.

_"Creep into the donut shop, __Sneak in tip-toe past the cop. Pick me up a cruller and a cupful of tea. And any other sweetbreads you happen to see." _

So the Blonde went to South Parks donut shop. And surly enough, officer Barbrady was there, eating donuts. There was a young teenaged red headed girl working at the counter and Pip had somehow conviced her to come to Starks Pond. What Pip didn't realize was that they were being followed.

Once officer Barbrady saw the singing rock he was over come with fear.

_"Brains, Brains, I love em, I need um..."_

Barbrady took out his gun and aimed at the space creature but he was shacking with fear so he missed every shot. It noticed him and the cops fate was sealed. Pip kept bring more and more people in town to the monster and with every brain it drank, it grew bigger and stronger. The crator it made when it crashed grew with it.

_My tummy jumps for joy when I eat um._

"What the hell?" Kyle Broflovski's jaw droped when he saw the glowing meteor.

Kenny tried to make a run for it but the space rock got to him first.

"Oh my god! they sucked kenny's brain out!" Stan yelled, pointing to they now zombie Kenny.

"You bastard!" Kyle shoke his fist in the air.

_Big ones, fat ones, short ones, tall ones, They're so delectable, especially the small ones. _

"AY screw you guys," Cartman said, pointing in the other direction. " I'm going home." But befor he could take the first step the space meteor sucked his brain out.

"Dude this is some pretty fuck up shit right here!" Stan said looking at the many zombies doing a deranged michael jackson thriller dance. Befor they could try to get away they both joined their friends and family in the zombie clan when the alien sucked their brains out.

_No time to cook em in a skillet. My belly's rumblin', I got a need to fill it. I don't fry em, the heat will only shrink em_, _i'll just grab my self a straw and drink em!_

The music was louder now and one could hear it as clear as day even a mile outside the town. It was so loud in fact it cought the attention of one little boy who was in his house, trying his best to igron the music and focus on his book. Finally Damien gave up and put down his book. He looked out his window to see where the sound was coming from. His thick eyebrows rasied when he saw the ailen that was big enough now he could see it from so far away.

"Oh lucifer, what has that idiot done now?" He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_"Now you've been swell to go around and bring me every single brain in town."_ The ailen sings and pats Pip on the back with one tentacle. Pip smiled up at it, feeling proud of himself.

The ailen rock rubed it's eyeball with the other tentacle and sung "_But with all these brains, I can't help but think That there isn't one left out there to drink."_

Pip's widen and he shamfuly looked down to the grownd and fitled with his hands.

This angred the monster but it was able to control himself. It poked Pip in the stomach, making him look up at it.

_"Fess up boy, come on, Heck!_ _Is there someone that you're trying to protect? Bring her down here to meet her end," _It paused for a second to pull Pip into a close hug. "_And i promise I'll be your bestest friend." _

Pip looked up into the big green eye with a hopeful in his big blue eyes. "Uh, well it's a he but I dought he would like to be the only one not a zombie."

The blonde ran off to find Damien but he ran into him when he left the pond. And from the sturn, angry look Damien was giving, he knew he was upset with him. Making him feel guilty about what he has done.

Pip told Damien everything, and with every sentence, Damien grew more and more pissed. Then Damien ordered Pip to take him to the ailen.

As the two boys aprotched the glowing monster it was singing the last lyrics to the song.

_"BRAIN...Bring me her Brain...BRING ME HER BRAIN!"_

The glowing creature laughed maniacally and Damien crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, whats going on here?" He asked the creater that was looking back at him with hunger in its eye. It didn't respond. It just sucked out Damien's brain, turning him into a zombie. Just like everyone else.

It was silent for a minute and the it's eye widened and it larg pupil started to shrink. Then it screamed in agony. "Whats happening!" He shrecked. it's tentacles disolved and it's green goo melted from its rock body and circled it in a puddle of goo.

Pip took a few steps closer, only to jump back when the goo bounced back and changed from green to blood red. Two eyes poped up instead of just on anf they were also red and they were on the body instead of being on top of the creather. "Ahh much better..." It said, it's voice sounding a lot like Damien's.

Pip gasped."Damien, is that you?"

The red eyes looked down."...Yes, I geuss my brain was a little bit to...spicy for the meteor you tryed to feed me too." It's eyes narrowed.

Pip looked down shamfully."Im sorry...Is there anything I do anything to make up for it?"

"...Yes...bring me...some brains."


End file.
